With My Body
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Two shot. Escrita do ponto de vista de Ginny e Harry. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Flying

**With My Body**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**Flying**

A jovem mulher cambaleou para fora da lareira, mal conseguindo se equilibrar para evitar cair de cara no tapete. Lançou um olhar torto ao tapete gasto, começando a despir seu uniforme imundo e molhado. Eles realmente precisavam achar outro lugar para aquele tapete, antes que um dos dois — senão ambos — caísse de cabeça. Ele não tinha ido ao jogo. Normalmente, ele ia, mas havia um caso e ele estava cada vez mais perto de solucioná-lo.

Jogou seu uniforme no cesto perto da porta do banheiro, e ligou o chuveiro, tremendo levemente enquanto esperava a água esquentar. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e ficou parada sob a maravilhosa água quente. Jogar na Escócia era um saco nos meses de inverno e primavera. Malditamente frio. E chuvoso. Começou a lavar o cabelo, tirando a lama que, de algum modo, tinha ficado presa, ainda que como tinha lama no cabelo, quando estivera sobre uma vassoura, era algo que escapava seu poder de compreensão. Às vezes, ela pensava distraidamente na idéia de cortá-lo. Chegava quase à sua cintura, em ondas vermelhas. Mas _ele_ amava seu cabelo. E, francamente, ela não via como cortar a ajudaria a se livrar da lama. Pegou a toalha de rosto pendurada na borda da banheira, a encheu de sabão e começou a esfregar todas as partes de seu corpo que era humanamente possível alcançar. Havia marcas em sua pele onde seu equipamento estivera preso em seus braços e pernas. Ela as considerou pesarosamente. Elas realmente precisavam encontrar uma Apanhadora melhor. A que jogava agora precisara sair do jogo por causa de um machucado e a reserva era... Bem... Boazinha, mas ainda inexperiente. O apanhador do outro time era novo e desacostumado com o ritmo de um jogo profissional. É claro que o vento e a chuva não tinham ajudado no jogo, que se arrastara por horas.

Pegou sua varinha no balcão do banheiro e a usou para secar o cabelo. _Cama. Agora_, pensou. Cambaleou até o quarto, a exaustão a deixando um pouco desastrada. Fuçou em seu armário, procurando por algo – qualquer coisa – para vestir para dormir, quando viu o par de pijamas cuidadosamente dobrado sobre a pequena poltrona. Silenciosamente, o agradeceu por ser tão atencioso, até quando estava caçando bruxos das trevas. Colocou o pijama de flanela e subiu na cama. Não tinha por que prender o cabelo essa noite. Normalmente, ele o soltava no meio da noite, de todo modo. Acomodou-se em seu travesseiro com um suspiro. A cama estava macia, quente e, agradecidamente, quieta. Ela jurava que ainda conseguia sentir a vassoura cortando o ar.

- O jogo demorou. – o homem ao seu lado murmurou. Deitou-se de lado e afastou o cabelo negro dos olhos dele, os dedos roçando distraidamente na cicatriz na testa dele.

- É. Só estou feliz que tenha terminado.

- Você vai estar em casa domingo?

Ela assentiu em resposta.

- Folga até segunda.

- Não me espere acordada amanhã, certo? Nós vamos pegá-los dessa vez. Se tudo der certo... – sua voz morreu. Estavam tentando localizar esse grupo de bruxos há meses.

- Certo. – ela bocejou. Estava adormecida em menos de um minuto.

Ginny não acordou até a luz do sol a acertar em cheio no rosto. Apertou os olhos na direção do relógio que ficava do lado da cama de Harry, surpresa ao ver que já era uma da tarde. Espreguiçou-se e se ajeitou na cama. Vagamente se lembrava de Harry ter dito algo na noite anterior, quando tinha se deitado, mas não se lembrava. Não importa. Normalmente, estava morta para o mundo depois de uma partida igual aquela, de todo modo.

Sua mão bateu em um pedaço de pergaminho, colocado no meio do travesseiro de Harry. Desdobrou apenas para ler: _Gin — Vou chegar tarde, não espere acordada. Amor, H. _Ah. Ele sabia que ela não ia se lembrar de uma palavra do que ele tinha dito na noite passada.

Ginny afastou os cobertores e se enrolou no roupão de Harry. Foi para a cozinha fazer chá. Ainda sentia as dores do jogo da noite anterior em seus ossos. Talvez, fosse ficar de molho na banheira mais tarde. Com um dos livros de romance trouxa que, secretamente, adorava. Hermione tinha lhe dado um olhar quando encontrou a coleção de livros de Ginny em uma cesta no canto do armário, mas Ginny gostava de ter algo bobo para ler em dias como esse.

Ginny carregou sua xícara de chá para a sala de estar e se encolheu no sofá fofo. Olhou fixamente para a superfície do chá. Ginny se via cada vez mais pensando em desistir. Bem, não desistir realmente. Weasley não desistiam. Mas não queria assinar um novo contrato quando a próxima primavera chegasse. Harry tinha lhe perguntado uma vez, antes de se casarem, por quanto tempo ela ia jogar. _Até que não seja mais divertido_, tinha sido sua resposta. O jogo na noite anterior tinha solidificado a sensação de inquietação que sentia sobre o jogo ultimamente. Parecia mais uma obrigação do que uma alegria. E ela tinha certeza de que voar devia ser sobre alegria.

Mas, no fundo, tinha que admitir que apenas queria algo parecido a uma vida normal. O _Profeta_ tinha publicado uma série de artigos que ela tinha escrito sobre a vida como membro do time só de bruxas e o editor gostara tanto, que lhe disse que se um dia decidisse parar de jogar... Uma vida normal? Um trabalho normal, das nove as cinco? Em um dia como esse, a idéia parecia deliciosa. Talvez no próximo ano... Ia precisar tirar um dia de folga e ir se encontrar com o editor. _Parece um plano_, pensou, antes de adormecer novamente.

Ginny acordou algumas horas depois, grogue por causa do cochilo e o pescoço duro de dormir com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá. Olhou seu relógio e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Caso se apressasse, talvez chegasse n'A Toca a tempo de jantar. Sua mãe tinha uma política de porta aberta para as refeições. Além do mais, podia trazer um pouco de comida para Harry.

Ginny voltou para casa com um prato de comida que Molly tinha feito para Harry. _Ainda bem que mamãe tem a necessidade de alimentar todas as pessoas dessa família_, pensou, colocando o prato na mesa e, com um simples aceno da varinha, colocou um feitiço para manter a comida quente. Ginny suspirou e deixou seus ombros caírem um pouco. Não tinha nem vinte e dois anos ainda, pelo amor de Deus. Não devia estar tão cansada. Foi para o quarto e achou uma camisola na cesta de roupa limpa que nem ela, nem Harry, tinham guardado. Embora ainda fosse um pouco cedo, Ginny queria ir dormir. Deixou uma pequena luz noturna acessa em cima do guarda roupa para que Harry não tropeçasse em nada quando chegasse.

Antes de adormecer, se perguntou como ia contar para Harry que jogar Quadribol não era mais divertido.

Acordou com a sensação da mão dele a acariciando. Virou-se, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. Os olhos dele estavam largos de desejo e necessidade. Sem falar nada, mas tudo, se enroscou ao redor dele.

Isso fez voar parecer uma péssima imitação da vida.


	2. Peace

**Capítulo 2**

**Peace**

O jovem rapaz caminhou na direção de seu apartamento, a brisa rápida afastando o cabelo escuro de sua testa. Podia ter ido para casa de qualquer maneira mais rápida que a longa caminhada do escritório, mas precisava de tempo e espaço. Depois de lidar com esse tipo de sujeira o dia todo e até tarde da noite, ele esperava que o ar fresco pudesse limpar toda a sujeira que ficara presa em sua mente. O deixava nauseado. Além do mais, sua esposa não merecia que ele levasse isso para casa junto.

Com um suspiro, abriu a porta do prédio e subiu cinco lances de escadas até o andar do seu apartamento. Era pequeno, mas de uma maneira confortável e não apertado. Parou no capacho, uma mão na maçaneta. Nos seis anos desde que a guerra acabara, incidentes como o de hoje eram bastante esporádicos. Não raros. Ainda. Supôs que nunca seriam. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam. Demoraria bastante para que as atitudes de algumas pessoas mudarem. Essa noite, ele duvidava que um dia mudariam.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou silenciosamente no apartamento, grato pelos anos de treinamento que o permitiram fazer isso. Um olhar para a cozinha do apartamento revelou um prato de comida que ela manteve aquecido para ele. Cutucou o prato cuidadosamente, incerto de que seu estômago fosse tolerar comida sólida nesse momento. Seu estômago roncou e, com a sombra de um sorriso, pegou uma coxa de galinha e praticamente a inalou. Pegou o prato e comeu o resto de seu jantar, parado em frente a pia. Quietamente, lavou e secou o prato e o garfo, guardando o prato no armário e o garfo na gaveta próxima ao fogão.

Foi até o banheiro e, tomando um banho rápido, fechou o registro e se secou rapidamente. Pendurou a toalha úmida na barra, sabendo que sua esposa teria algo a dizer se a deixasse no chão. Pegou seus óculos, apagou a luz do banheiro e atravessou o corredor até o quarto que dividia com sua esposa há quase quatro anos. Ela tinha deixado uma fraca luz acessa sobre o armário. Foi direto para a grande cama, sem se importar em vestir algo, e colocou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira com um suave _click_. Observou sua esposa dormir por vários momentos longos. Ela estava deitada de lado, com as costas para ele. Ela tinha trançado o cabelo fracamente, como fazia todas as noites. A trança estava esticada atrás dela, como a cauda de um cometa.

Escorregou para sob o cobertor aquecido e se acomodou, de modo que estava de frente para as costas dela. Pegou a ponta da trança e tirou o elástico, gentilmente desprendendo o cabelo dela, como fazia todas as noites depois de ela ter dormido. Espalhou as mechas ruivas pelo travesseiro e a puxou contra si. Ela continuou dormindo pacificamente.

Paz. Seu cérebro, trabalhando loucamente, se recusava a deixá-lo dormir. Pensou sobre paz. Não era algo que ele via como corriqueiro. Não agora. Nem antes. Fechou os olhos, descansando sua testa na nuca de sua esposa, inalando a fragrância dos cabelos dela. Podia sentir o corpo aquecido dela se acomodando contra o seu e, enquanto ela o fazia, podia sentir a tensão começar a sumir. Não pela primera vez, refletiu no significado da frase, 'com meu corpo, eu te venero'. Tinha a verbalizado em seu casamento, há quase três anos, com outro sentido em mente. Ainda a intencionava desse modo, mas cada dia lhe dava um novo significado. Às vezes, em dias como esse, parecia que a única maneira que conseguia paz, era com a veneração dela com seu corpo.

Seus braços se apertaram ao redor da cintura dela. Nunca conseguiria entender o quanto queria se perder nela, no final de um dia como esse. Instintivamente, pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, não querendo acordá-la, apenas saciar seus desejos egoístas, mas incapaz de se parar. Um gemido involuntário escapou por seus lábios. Ela se remexeu levemente, mas não acordou. Ele beijou seu ombro nu, e sua mão correu pelo quadril dela, descendo sua coxa. _Traidora,_ pensou de sua mão, que o ignorou, e acariciou o estômago dela sobre o fino tecido de algodão de sua camisola.

Ela se virou, os olhos se abrindo. Ela sorriu sonolentamente, a mão afastando o cabelo dos olhos. Ele a beijou suavemente, quase uma suplica. Suas mãos ainda estavam funcionando sozinhas, escorregando por sob sua camisola, e lentamente traçando as curvas de seu corpo.

Ele virou, de modo que ela estivesse sob si, e ele estivesse aninhado em seus braços e pernas. Nenhum deles falou. Não precisavam. Chegaram juntos ao climax com um ofego suave. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os delas, se prendendo a seu salva-vidas. Aqui, ele era apenas seu marido. Ela não precisava que ele fosse qualquer coisa além disso.

Um pouco mais tarde, acomodou sua esposa contra seu corpo nos familiares contornos do adormecer. Isso era o que ele queria. O que sempre queria. O que precisava mais do que todo o ouro do mundo. Essa era sua definição de paz.

**FIM**


End file.
